


She'll Get a Hold on You, Believe It

by bottombitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Incest, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Doggy Style, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Very short Trunks/Bulma fic for mother's day. Happy MILF holiday, fellow degenerates!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Future Trunks Briefs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	She'll Get a Hold on You, Believe It

Trunks had more important things to be doing. He needed to save the world, but the fact that he could time travel had gone to his head. There was no harm in letting himself relax a little, he thought, and that's how he ended up behind his own mother—though she had no idea that she was—his cock laid between the cheeks of her bare ass as she pressed herself against the desert rock before her. Looking back at him with those perfect blue eyes that he had grown up admiring, she bit her bottom lip.

"You've been standing there for a while now. You're not just wasting my time are you?" she asked, visibly aroused. Trunks looked down at her ass, his hands groping at the soft flesh. It was the same ass that he had been caught staring at before, but that had been a different version of his mother. This one didn't even know that they were related. Was it wrong to take advantage of her? Assuming that banging her didn't just suddenly rip him from existence somehow, she would have to one day have the realisation that she had fucked her own son.

Would that be fair?

Fairness didn't factor into it. It wasn't a matter of whether he wanted to fuck her, or whether he thought that he should, now that his uncut cock laid mere inches away from her pussy, it was a primal need. She was already wet for him, he was already hard for her, all that was left was to put the condom on.

"N-No, of course not. I wouldn't dare," Trunks managed, and then reached down to rip open the condom's packet. A moment later, he reached down to grab his cock and slid the condom on, pulling back his foreskin as he did. Bulma didn't waste any time. The moment that the condom had been rolled down his cock, she was pressing her butt back against him and grinding against the head. His own mother's pussy was touching him. And his father was only a couple of miles away, unaware. Oh, God.

Trunks only just had time to lay his hands on her hips before she threw her hips back against him and took his entire length inside. He let out a grunt, then leaned his head back. Despite her being the one pushed up against a rock, she was doing all the work. She bounced on his cock, taking the entire length at once over and over again. Were it not for the slight guilt hanging over his head, he would have cum by now, almost certainly.

But each stroke of her pussy's walls against his cock pulled that guilt apart piece by piece, and once a couple of minutes had passed he was ready to go. His grip on her hips tightened and he picked up the pace, slamming back against each of her thrusts with one of his own. The first time he did, Bulma let out a moan and looked back over her shoulder again. "Wow... the pretty boy's got some power in him, huh?"

Trunks didn't even respond. He was hard-focused on giving her the best fuck that he could, now that he didn't feel the need to hold back any more. Sweat poured down his face, and he could feel his cock twitching every time that he bottomed out inside her, but he couldn't cum yet. He needed to bring her pleasure first. It wasn't the mom that had raised him that he was fucking, but he felt the same obligation to pay back her kindness.

As his pleasure rose, and that familiar tinging feeling in his balls made itself present, he leaned forward. By the time she realised what he was doing, his lips were already pressed against hers. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, their rhythm consisted of less active thrusting and more grinding, with both Trunks and Bulma desperately rolling their hips against one another. She gasped against his lips, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes opened, and as she looked into his he couldn't help but wonder whether she had figured out from looking into his gaze that they were related.

But she didn't say anything, and he didn't ask. 

When he felt like he could handle more of the hard sex they'd been having earlier, he straightened up again and reaffirmed the grip he had on her hips. Without her pushing back against him this time, he was able to settle into a harder rhythm, one that ended with a hard slap against her behind each time. The tip of his throbbing cock pushed right up against the very depths of her tight pussy, the walls twitching around him as they tried to milk him for all he had.

"I can't hold it," Trunks grunted, his hands trembling. Bulma gave another look back towards him, then dropped her head again, huffing.

"Do it. Cum. I'll cum with you," she assured him. With her permission, he didn't hold back any longer. One final, deep thrust had him buried right down to the base inside her, and then his member began to twitch as he filled the condom with his seed. She could feel even through the latex of the condom just how warm and viscous his cum was; it pushed her over the edge. The two of them stood there, clothes still on, each assuredly somewhat aware of the crime against humanity that they were committing, but unable to hold back the pleasure nonetheless.

Trunks pulled his cock back, then struggled to pull the condom out due to the sheer volume of cum inside it. When it finally popped free, Bulma looked back, stood herself up on shaky legs and then chuckled to herself. "What a huge load. I thought I was getting too old to inspire loads like that in boys such as yourself," she said, dropping down to her knees as she did. Her hand wrapped around his cock, and with care she peeled the condom off.

Holding the cum-filled condom in one hand as she held his dick in the other, she cast a naughty glance up towards Trunks and then smirked to herself, then took the entrance of the condom into her mouth and lifted the other side upward. As his cum seeped into her mouth, mixed with the condom's lubricant, she felt satisfied and yet a little disappointed at the same time. It must have shown on her face because Trunks gave her a worried glance.

"You taste great. I was just thinking that I'd rather get it from the source," she told him. Momentarily relieved, Trunks let out a sigh, then raised his eyebrow as she pressed her lips to the tip of his cock.

But his hand soon found its way to the back of her head. He was powerless against her. As her lips touched the base of his cock, her throat achieving within moments something that had taken her pussy minutes, Trunks knew that there was no going back. His next orgasm would be inside her, one way or the other.


End file.
